


in the morning

by princevaltersen



Series: skam fic week 2017 - august [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/F, SKAM Fic Week, SkamFicWeek, Waking Up, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princevaltersen/pseuds/princevaltersen
Summary: Noora loves waking up next to Eva every morning.





	in the morning

Noora loved waking up next to her girlfriend. The way she was always turned towards Noora as if she knew in her sleep that Noora would turn in when she slept. They fit together with their arms around another and their legs tangled together perfectly. Noora could tuck her head underneath Eva’s chin like she moulded there and fit like a puzzle. They were accustomed to each other being there, which side of the bed they stayed on, and how they would wake each other up in the morning.

 

If Eva woke up first, she would let Noora sleep for a bit longer, and Eva would look over all the little details of Noora’s face. How her smile seemed to be permanent, and on her face even as she slept. She loved the way Noora managed to sleep so faintly, her breaths like gusts as they hit the pillow making a little ripple in it. She loved the way she could run her finger down Noora’s nose and she would smile and hide under her duvet as Eva laughed at her. Eva would always kiss Noora first in the morning, usually on the forehead to try and wake her up.

 

If Noora woke up first, it was usually because of Eva’s loud snoring or her little dribbles she left on the pillow since she sometimes slept with her mouth open. She sometimes hated the fact Eva could be a loud sleeper but when she was feeling infatuated with Eva, she loved watching her enjoy her sleep, and snuggle into Noora, no matter how much she dribbled or how much Noora could smell her bad morning breath. They were all the little quirks that Noora knew made her fall in love with Eva in the first place.

 

Eva felt like Noora was the first person she truly fit with, and felt completely comfortable. Her and Jonas thought they were perfect for each other at the time, and Eva believed it strongly. But she knew nothing felt the same with Jonas as it did with Noora, not even the little good morning kisses and the way Noora would pull her back if Eva rolled away and Noora wanted her closer. They matched together like a made pair and they loved it that way.

 

They had shared many beds together before they began dating but it was never the same. Those times it usually included having all of the girls pile on top of each other in one of their beds or on a sofa. Eva and Noora’s time sleeping next to each other was usually interrupted by Vilde lying over them both, or Chris wrapping herself around them all. Sana always seemed to know Eva and Noora had a thing or each other. She said that she could tell even from the start that they would end up together. The way they always slept next to each other, the loving looks they gave each other. Eva believed that Sana had to be psychic since neither her or Noora saw them together at the start.

 

But it turned out they were the best people for each other. They knew what they wanted, and they knew how to truly care. It was unexpected but one of the best things that had ever happened to the both of them. Noora just knew that she was thankful for having their little moments together, and their days together starting right from waking up next to each other in their bed.


End file.
